headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: The Fourth Man in the Fire
"The Fourth Man in the Fire" is the eighth episode of season one of the vampire-themed television series True Blood. It was directed by Michael Lehmann and written by Alexander Woo. It premiered on HBO on Sunday evening, October 26th, 2008. In this episode, Sookie tries to hold herself together in the wake of another possible tragedy. Tara is amazed by Lettie Mae's turnaround, and considers similar therapy for herself after lashing out at Sookie and Sam. Later, at Bill's request, Sookie agrees to use her gifts to help Eric, a powerful vampire sheriff, root out a thief at Fangtasia. Cast Principal Cast Guest-Starring Co-Starring Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Michael Ruscio - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Matthew Jensen, A.M.C. - Director of photography * Raelle Tucker - Co-producer * Alexander Woo - Producer * Nancy Oliver - Supervising producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Carol Dunn Trussell - Producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: The Fourth Man in the Fire" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc four of the True Blood: The Complete First Season DVD collection. It is also included on the season one Blu-ray collection. * This episode was watched by 2.07 million viewers. Variety.com * The title for this episode is taken from "Fourth Man in the Fire", a song by country/western star Johnny Cash. The song is played in this episode. * First appearance of Stephen Root as Eddie Gauthier. He is listed in the opening credits for this episode. He appears next in "Plaisir d'amour". * Second appearance of Amy Burley and Miss Jeanette. * Third appearance of Pam De Beaufort. * First appearance of Tara Buck as Ginger. Quotes * Sookie Stackhouse: Why am I the only person in this world that doesn't think that vampires are monsters? .... * Jason Stackhouse: Jesus Christ! I want to lick your mind. .... * Sookie Stackhouse: Some vampires like to keep a human around for sex and blood. .... * Lisa Fowler: Bill, how come you can't have ice cream? * Bill Compton: You might say that I'm lactose intolerant. * Coby Fowler: Just like my Aunt Fern. 'Cept she don't tolerate Mexicans. .... * Sookie Stackhouse: Doesn't it get old for you? I mean you've been doing it for over a hundred years. Doesn't it get predictable? * Bill Compton: Not with you it doesn't. You're entirely different. And the beauty and the tragedy of it is that you don't know just how different you are. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Fourth Man in the Fire" at the True Blood Wiki References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:October, 2008/Episodes Category:Michael Lehmann Category:Alexander Woo Category:Alan Ball Category:Brian Buckner Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Carol Dunn Trussell Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nathan Barr Category:Matthew Jensen Category:Michael Ruscio Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Chris Bauer Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Jim Parrack Category:Adina Porter Category:Carrie Preston Category:Michael Raymond-James Category:William Sanderson Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Lizzy Caplan Category:Stephen Root Category:Aisha Hinds Category:Kristin Bauer van Straten Category:Todd Lowe Category:John Billingsley Category:Raoul Max Trujillo Category:Michael McMillian Category:Elayn J. Taylor Category:Michael McCafferty Category:Tara Buck Category:Mitchell Edmonds Category:Alec Gray Category:Laurel Weber Category:Stephanie McVay Category:Brian Ogilvie